


Best Case Scenario

by AwkwardNarwhal



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Casey’s POV, Happy Ending, One Shot, S3 pleaseeeeee, Some angst, cazzie is endgame, sorry evan, they’re so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardNarwhal/pseuds/AwkwardNarwhal
Summary: This takes place right at the end of S2, and explores Casey’s point of view through the process of figuring out her feelings.





	Best Case Scenario

Casey and Izzie are in the truck, silently staring straight ahead, holding hands.

  


Casey’s phone rings for the second time in a five minute span. It’s Evan again, and he follows the call up with a text.

Casey reads the text on her notification bar without opening it

“Hey, do you still want to hang out? I miss you.”

Her stomach drops. What is she doing? Her boyfriend who she loves, wants to spend time with her, and she’s four towns away with Izzie drinking cotton candy slurpees. She doesn’t understand how she feels, not completely, but she knows it’s different than what she feels with Evan. It’s different than she’s ever felt with anyone. It just feels right.

 

She puts her phone down leaving the message unread. At least for now, and gathers the courage to look at Izzie. When she eventually does she notices how nervous Izzie looks, and hopes that it’s because they are dealing with the same internal turmoil. 

 

She wants to ask her what this is, what this means, what this could be, but she doesn’t want to scare Izzie away. Whatever happens she can’t bare to lose Izzie, she’s her favorite person, and makes everything in her life more bearable. Casey hated when they weren’t talking, after stupid Nick kissed her, and she never wants to do anything that might lead to that again. They forehead promised that they won’t do that to each other again, and she hopes they both keep their promise.

 

Izzie notices that Casey was looking at her, staring actually, and starts to blush. They hold eye contact for what feels like both an instant and an eternity. Casey feels nervous, excited, terrified, and safe at the same time. 

 

Casey can’t help but smile, thinking about when Izzie called her “my girl” when she was saying how much she missed Casey. She wants to reach out, touch Izzie’s cheek, kiss her, and just run away together. She should probably say something, do something.

 

Anything. 

 

Her phone vibrates, probably another message from Evan, she squeezes Izzie’s hand reassuringly before looking away to check her phone.

 

She notices the still unread text from 20 minutes ago, followed up by the text that just  came in. 

 

“Hey, are you okay? Hope you guys are having fun.”

 

She made a circle with her thumb on the back of Izzie’s hand absentmindedly. Looking at the notifications for the texts she’s still left unread. Frozen in time. 

 

Another text comes in, and Izzie pulls her hand away, tucking it and her other hand under her arms and tucking her knees to her chest in one fluid motion. Casey instantly notices the lack of warmth where Izzie’s hand just was, and immediately misses it.

 

“You should probably respond to him.” Izzie states, a coldness in her voice that was unmistakable.

 

She reluctantly unlocks her phone and opens the texts, the latest of them being

 

“Did your phone die?”

 

She writes back quickly “Hey, sorry we adventured out in search of cotton candy icees! Mission accomplished! I think I’ll need a rain check for tonight though. I’ve got some homework to catch up on and I promised Sam I’d watch a documentary with him.” 

 

The response was instantaneous 

“Oh, cool! No worries. Say hi to Izzie and Sam for me. Text me later?”

 

“Okay!”

 

She slowly put down her phone without looking at Izzie, she had a sinking feeling in her stomach. Why was she feeling guilty for texting her boyfriend, like she’s betraying Izzie by doing so?  That doesn’t make any sense, right? She should feel guilty for having these feelings for Izzie  while she’s still dating Evan. Is this cheating? It kind of feels like it, even though she and Izzie haven’t done anything but hold hands and almost kiss once. 

 

During that moment, on her bed, she wanted to kiss Izzie so bad; and she would have, if her mom hadn’t walked in. 

 

Her mom. The thought dawns on her, and she realizes why she feels so horrible right now. If she cheats on Evan she’s just like her mom. She hates her mom for what she’s done to their family, and her dad. Whatever happens she knows that Evan and Izzie don’t deserve this. She cares about both of them so much, and she wants to figure out how she feels about Izzie, but she can’t do that while she’s dating Evan.

 

“I won’t be like my mom” she blurts into the silence of the car.

 

“What?” Izzie chokes out as if she had been holding her breath.

 

Casey turns quickly tucking one foot under her leg to face Izzie full on. She reaches out and strokes Izzie’s cheek

 

“I feel more when I look at you than I do when I’m kissing Evan, and it terrifies me how much I like you. Just thinking about kissing you makes my heart speed up, in a good way. I want to kiss you so badly,”

 

A blush returns to Izzie’s cheek, just under where Casey’s thumb still is.

 

She continues “but I can’t be like my mom.

I need to do this right, and end it with Evan first. I hope you understand, it’s really important to me. I will do it as soon as I can, and then I’ll reach out. Okay?”

 

Izzie nods, and Casey strokes Izzie’s cheek one final time before turning back towards the steering wheel and turning on the truck to take her girl home, making a point to turn up the music and rejoin their hands first.

———————————————————-

 

She dropped Izzie off at home and returned to hers. During the ride back to reality it was like there was a weight bearing down on both of them. They talked about the possibility of people finding out, mainly the fact that she needs to be honest with Evan, and that they both might want to tell people. 

 

They both agreed that they weren’t ready for their parents to know, but if they wanted to confide in someone that it was okay to be honest. Even if they weren’t sure what they were to each other yet, they knew that they liked each other, and that had to be enough for now. 

 

When they pulled up Izzie’s driveway Casey wanted so badly to bring Izzie’s warm hand up to her lips and place a kiss on her knuckles, but she resisted the urge, for now. She watched from the truck as Izzie unlocked the door and got in safely, she was glad she did when she saw Izzie turn in the doorway, smile coyly and wave at her. She already realized that she likes looking after Izzie, and making sure she’s safe.

 

She lied when she told Evan she had homework. She finished it during study hall, but as soon as she got home she went straight to her laptop and began researching, making sure she turned private browsing on first. 

 

“Am I gay” she types and deletes immediately. It can’t be as simple as that. 

“How do I ...” She thinks: “How do I what exactly? Stupid.” And deletes that too.

“What’s my sexual ... “

 

Suggestions pop up under that: 

“What’s my sexuality buzzfeed”

“What’s my sexuality quiz”

“What’s my sexual orientation”

 

She apprehensively clicks on the second one.

 

The first link has a description of “This is a short quiz to help you determine how you identify sexually”

 

The second one says “This sexuality quiz is for girls only! Are you confused ... “ she clicks on that one, because yes, she’s so confused.

 

Question one: Which sex are you emotionally attracted to?

 

“I don’t know! What kind of question is that?!? Arrrghh this is stupid!” She closes the lid of her laptop and flops down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

 

She hears four soft knocks at the bathroom door.

 

“Not now Sam”

 

Another four soft knocks.

 

She sits up, swiveling towards the door and tucking her foot under her leg. 

 

“Come in” 

 

Sam opens the door.  “Are you okay? I heard you yell.”

 

“Yah Sam, I’m alright, just a bit frustrated with myself.” 

 

“Oh” Sam says as he sits on Casey’s bed next to her.

 

“Sam”

“Yah”

“I think I like Izzie”

“Oh, I like her too. She’s nice. She was right about Edison’s food, it kind of helped me feel better, during my sleepover with Zahid.“

 

“Oh that’s good Sam, that’s before you went and got arrested, right?” Casey laughed.

“Yes”

“But Sam...” 

“Yes”

“I think I might like her like I liked Evan”

“Oh”

“Yah. What do you think?”

“Most species have same sex partners to varying degrees. I think it’s absurd that some humans see it as something to be ashamed of, as long as...”

Sam kept speaking but it was inaudible because it was muffled by Casey’s arm, who was wrapping Sam in a tight hug. Knowing Sam didn’t have a problem with her being with Izzie, and knowing that Sam actually likes Izzie made her decision to break up with Evan a little easier. 

 

“Thank you Sam”

 

She picked up her cell phone and texted Evan.

 

“Hey, can we meet?” 

 

He returned the text a minute later.

“I thought you had homework and a documentary to watch. Lol you must really miss me.”

 

Shit, she totally forgot. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Casey has no idea how her mom pulled off lying to the entire family for so long. “Well, I do. I was thinking tomorrow, maybe around lunch time?”

 

She jumped off the bed, pulling Sam up with her. “C’mon Sam, wanna go watch a penguin documentary?”

 

“Oh, yes please. There’s a new one on Animal Planet mom recorded for me.”

 

————————————————————-

Casey got up, put on her comfortable running clothes, her new running shoes, and popped in her headphones. There’s no better way to process her thoughts than on a good long run, in Casey’s opinion. So that’s what she did. She ran until she felt her body go numb, she ran until she figured out some of her feelings and thoughts. 

 

The memory that kept popping into her head when she lost focus was of Izzie walking into her bedroom on her birthday, forehead promising that they won’t leave each other ever again, and inching closer, the intoxicating anticipation. If only her stupid mom hadn’t walked in. She definitely would have kissed Izzie, she had wanted to so badly, and she was pretty sure that’s what Izzie wanted too.

 

Why though, what’s changed? As far as she can remember she’d never had feelings like that for any girl before, had she? She’s had a few close friends who were girls, but it’s definitely something different with Izzie. She’d always been a fierce ally to the LGBTQIA+ community, and had a warm feeling in her stomach when she watched shows like Wynonna Earp. 

 

She binged the entire first two seasons over the summer, tucked under a blanket with the door to her bedroom locked. Oh. 

 

Being Sam’s sister meant that Casey tended to bottle up her own feelings, she either dealt with things herself or she ignored them and hoped they would go away. She didn’t want to add more stress to her parents who already had their plate full with Sam. Her parents try to be there for both of their kids, but when one seems to be doing alright and the other is in crisis, the focus tends to move to the kid in crisis. She didn’t blame them, but she became so good at ignoring her feelings that she never noticed the slight differences that would have been pretty obvious signs, if only she was paying closer attention.

 

She knows she did this to herself, and no one asked her to bottle up her feelings and let Sam take center stage, but she felt that’s how she could help. She basically took on the big sister role, protecting him from bullies, holding on to his lunch money so he didn’t lose it, spend it, or give it away. He was so sweet, usually to his detriment. 

 

When she finally felt tired she stopped and checked her phone. *Shit it’s already 11:30? How did it get so late?* So she texted Evan “Headed over” and ran to Evan’s house, before she lost her nerve. She still didn’t quite know what she was going to say, but she would figure it out on the way, or she’d improvise.

 

About five minutes later she got a text back. “Great, I’m excited to see you.”

 

By the time she arrived she was pretty sure she knew what she wanted to say to Evan, but when she saw him waiting on his front porch for her it all went out the window. She froze when she saw the huge smile he was wearing. She feels like such a horrible person, she’s going to crush this poor guy’s heart for the possibility of dating a girl...THE girl... her girl. It’s such an emotional rollercoaster!  Her face flushed and she felt like she was going to faint. 

 

Evan obviously picked up on her quick change in demeanor because he stood up and went to hold onto her. “Hey, are you okay? Come sit down, did you run all the way here!”

 

Ugh she wishes he would stop being so nice to her when she’s literally about to rip his heart out and stomp on it.

 

“Yah! I’ve actually been running for hours apparently. I’ve got a lot on my mind that I wanted to process. It’s no big deal, it helped me clear my head somewhat.” 

 

“A lot on your mind? Clear your head? What’s up? Did your mom do something again?” He brought her over to the steps of the porch, and helped her sit down before he threw his arm over her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

 

“No not today, luckily” Casey said with a chuckle.

 

Ever since that terrible conversation about the female version of dad, mom’s kept her sage advice to herself for the most part.

 

“Focus” she told herself, as she pulled away from Evan and turned to face him. Tucking one foot under her leg. He’s quite handsome in a dorky way, oh she hates that she has to do this. 

 

“Sooo...” she said, avoiding eye contact

 

“Sooooo... Casey you’re starting to freak me out what’s up?” He said and moved closer to her, it took all her strength not to recoil, or lash out. 

 

Here we go, she thought, as she looked into his eyes apologetically

“So, there’s no easy to say this so I’m just going to say it. I have feelings for Izzie, and I don’t want to do to you what my mother did to my dad, so I’m telling you before anything happens.”

 

“So, you’re leaving me for her?” Evan sounded more hurt and confused than angry. 

 

Casey looked down at the deck, unable to continue to watch his happy demeanor disappear and be replaced by heartache “I’m so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I still love you! I just really need to figure out what this is, and why I feel the way I do when I’m near her, but I can’t do that behind your back. I’m not that kind of person, I won’t be.”

 

Evan put one finger under her chin and gently lifted her gaze to meet his. “I know. I want so bad to be angry at you, but at least you’re being honest before anything happened.” 

 

“It’s okay I deserve it. You should be angry at me. I’m angry at myself. Please don’t hold back.”

 

Evan looked at her with a questioning look on his face, Casey just nodded in response, she can take it.

“You want to know how Im feeling? You say you still love me, but you’re leaving me for someone else? Cool, no, that’s fine. I get it. I always knew this was too good to be true anyways. I knew there was no way someone as pretty, and cool as you could love me.”

 

This made a turn Casey was not expecting. She was hoping to be on the receiving end of the wrath, not Evan. All she could do was whisper his name, “Evan.” The poor guy. She feels so horrible.

 

He continues “No it’s okay. I’ve actually, I’ve got to go. I’ve got a bunch of chores and stuff to do. Uh, let me know...  let me know when you figure things out.” And with that he was gone. Closed and locked the door behind him. 

 

Casey sat there for a minute before getting up, surprised with how quickly that went, and sad at how Evan had turned it into why he deserved it. This isn’t his fault, he’s a great guy. She’s the one messing things up. 

 

She slowly got up, put her headphones in, her sweatshirt hood up, and her hands in the kangaroo pouch of her sweatshirt. She walked with no real place in mind, she just walked, lost in thought. Eventually without even realizing it she began running, her face wet with tears, and her breath hitching.

 

It wasn’t until she was about a block away from her destination that she realized where she was headed. A place she had been countless times, a place she felt safe. 

 

When she knocked on the door she wasn’t quite sure who would open the door, but she knew who she hoped would. 

 

————————————————————

 

“Hey, I really need my friend, Evan and I broke up.” She could barely make out the words over her sobs. 

 

“Hey pretty lady, come here” and arms were wrapped tightly around Casey.

 

“I don’t know what I’m doing, my whole life feels like it’s turning upside down, and I don’t know what to do.” 

 

They walked outside and sat on the curb. “What’s going on? Why did you and Evan break up? I thought you guys were doing pretty well.” 

 

“It’s my fault Sharice. I was the one who broke up with Evan.”

 

“Ooookay. Why? What happened? Did he do something? Do I need to go over and...” Sharice was getting defensive, and Casey appreciated it, but it was unwarranted. Maybe she should try another approach.

 

“For you to really understand why, I need to tell you something about myself that you don’t know. Something I am still figuring out, and don’t fully know how to describe.”

 

“You need to tell me something about you that I don’t already know? Good luck! We’ve been friends for how long? You think you can keep things from me without me finding out? Sure!”

 

“Hahaha, what if I didn’t even tell myself?”

 

“What do you mean? Just tell me, stop dancing around it and tell me!” 

 

“I think... I’m pretty sure... ughh I like a girl.” 

 

Sharice looked at Casey skeptically, “Who? Is it me? Case, I’m flattered, but I don’t think...”

 

“Hahaha no, we’re great friends, but I don’t feel that way about you. It’s someone else.”

 

Sharice’s expression changed from skepticism to excitement, as she began flapping her hands in Casey’s face. “Oh my God, I know who! It’s Izzie isn’t it?!?!?” 

 

Casey spluttered “Wha... no...  Izzie!?! Nooo. P What would make you say that?”

 

“Oh my god, it totally is!! You were so livid before you ran upstairs at your birthday party, and then she went to check on you, and your mood improved tenfold. You two were acting so strange when you came downstairs, like guilty almost. But then we all got caught up in the cake and everyone went home.” 

 

Casey said nothing, but she didn’t have to, her cheeks were bright red.

 

“What happened up there?”

 

“Okay, I haven’t told anyone this, so this goes in the vault. Promise?”

 

Sharice nodded somewhat reluctantly. 

 

“Okay, we almost kissed.”

 

“What do you mean? How did you almost kiss? I remember, you guys weren’t speaking before your birthday, and you got so mad at your mom for inviting your team.”

 

Casey turned to face Sharice “Yah, they were being total jerks, but that’s why Izzie came up to talk to me. She apologized and said she missed me. Well, she actually said she missed *Using air quotes* ‘my girl’ which I still haven’t figured out if it was just another nickname or if she actually meant that she sees me as HER girl... but that’s how it felt. So we did this weird forehead promise...”

 

“Forehead promise?”

 

“Yah, it was like... we pressed our foreheads together and promised we would always be in each other’s lives. Then we like locked eyes, and then she kept looking at my lips, and I leant in.” Casey did a dramatic pause there, and waited.

 

“Then what happened? You can’t leave me hanging. Is that it?” Sharice sounded like she was caught up in the story.

 

“Then my mother walked in.”

 

“No!”

 

“Yes!” Casey said and put her hand over her eyes.

 

“Last night we went searching for Icees, and before we drove back we held hands. I told her I couldn’t be like my mom, and cheat. So I had to break up with Evan before it went any further. You have to believe me though, I never wanted to hurt him, I was doing the right thing, right?”

 

“Yah, it definitely was the right thing to end one relationship before beginning another, but that doesn’t mean that it makes things easy.” She said and wrapped Casey in a tight hug.

 

Casey vented and Sharice listened, and offered advice when it was requested. When she left Sharice’s she felt a little less like her life was falling apart, and a lot more excited for the possibilities of what’s to come. She ran home, and took a long shower, letting the water wash away the dry sweat from her body and relieve some of the tension she had built up during the day. 

 

When she got out she had a text from Izzie.

“Hey Newton, I haven’t heard from you today. How was your day?”

 

Newton, she loves when Izzie calls her that. It’s her favorite nickname she’s ever gotten, probably because Izzie gave it to her. It makes her feel special. 

 

How does she convey all the feelings she had throughout the day? She typed and rewrote her response four times before she settled on. “I spent a lot of today thinking about you actually.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yah, I find myself doing that a lot lately.” Subtle Casey, subtle! She thinks.

 

“So, when can I see you next? I miss my girl.” 

 

Casey feels her heart speed up, butterflies in her stomach, and her cheeks turn red all at once. There it was again, that phrase that has been stuck in her head multiple times today, “my girl”. 

 

“How about tomorrow? I’d love to see you.”

 

“Oh you would, would you?” 

 

“Yes.”

 

“Alright then. See you tomorrow, I’ll send you the details.”

 

Casey felt sick. That was a weird way to say that, wasn’t it? What if this was just some really well executed plan to hurt me? What if she isn’t sure about being with me? What if this was all a huge mistake? What if she actually still hates me for what happened with Nick? What if I hurt Evan for nothing? What am I doing? How do I even feel about her? Do I want to be with her? Forever? 

 

She leaves the text stream with Izzie and opens the one with Sharice.

 

“I’m spiraling, please help.”

 

The response was almost instantaneous

“Hey, you’ve got this! You’re going to get the girl and it’s going to be alright. Just find out where she is and meet her. The rest will figure itself out.”

 

“She texted me to see how my day was and we made a plan to meet up tomorrow, but the way she phrased some of the texts are making me doubt myself. My latest brilliant thought is what if this was just a really well executed plan to hurt me for what happened with Nick.”

 

No response.

 

“It’s actually kinda brilliant because it would be a two-fer because it would break my heart, end my relationship with Evan, and possibly ruin my reputation.”

 

She sees the three dots appear and disappear on her screen three times before she gets a response from Sharice.

 

“Don’t be awkward. We’ve talked about this. Some people may be d-bags when they find out your sexuality, whatever that is; but for the most part this day and age, people are pretty accepting. Figure out your feelings. Even if it doesn’t work out with Izzie, which I’m not saying it won’t, you will be figuring out you.”

 

“Yah”

 

“By the way, it’s super cute she checked to see how your day was. Now, what’s the best case scenario in all of this?”

 

It takes a few moments to come up with the right words but eventually she hits send

 

“She likes me. We laugh and cuddle and make each other happy.  We fall in love. Everyone accepts us without being shitty. We date through college. We get an apartment together, and jobs. We adopt some cats, and maybe another obscure animal. We travel. Eventually we get engaged and married.”

 

Sharice’s three dots appear and disappear about ten times before a response comes through.

 

“*face palm emoji* Case, please don’t take this the wrong way; but you do know that you’re being a total stereotype right now, don’t you? Which we know from school stereotypes mean nothing about individuals, but come-on lady. You haven’t even kissed this girl yet.”

 

“In my defense you did ask for the BEST CASE SCENARIO”

 

“ How about aim a little lower. What’s the best case scenario for six months from now?”

 

“What? All that can’t happen in six months?!?!? “ 

 

Casey rereads her original text, copy and pastes it into the writing area and makes a few tweaks to fit the criteria before hitting send.

“She likes me. We laugh and cuddle and make out a lot. We make each other happy.  We fall in love, and everyone accepts us without being shitty.”

 

Sharice reads it, laughs and sends her response

“Much better. I see what you added, that part is up to you and her, girl. I’m going to remind you that everyone’s not going to accept you guys, because people suck sometimes, but that’s okay because that’s their problem not yours! Have fun tomorrow.”

 

“What do I say?”

 

“Sleep on it, it will come to you.”

 

“Lol. Okay thank you for your guidance. I owe you big time.”

 

“Psssssh, you owe me nothing, this is what best friends do!”

 

 

So Casey switches back to her texts with Izzie. 

 

“It’s a date.”

————————————————————

Casey’s first thought when she woke up was Izzie. She was excited for the prospect of what was to come today. She put on some comfortable but cute clothes. She was supposed to be meeting with Izzie in about 20 minutes, and she still had no idea where.

She was at her bedroom door about to go figure out breakfast when the shimmery chapstick on her dresser caught her eye. She turned around, applied it, and looked at herself in the mirror. 

She looked away to glance down at her phone and pull up the last text she sent to Izzie. What should she text? She wants to just write it all down, tell Izzie what she did and how she feels over text, and get a bit of an idea of what’s to come. Then she doesn’t have to see her reaction in person.

She looked back up at her reflection. She’s being stupid. She shook her head and wiped the lipgloss back off, but the damage is done, the shimmer won’t wipe off. Stupid. Stupid.

 

“Good morning! So, where can I meet you?” 

 

“I’m at home right now, but I was about to go on a run to the track nearby. Can you meet me there? I’ll send you the location.”

 

“Yah, I can do that.” Is all she can think to write back.

 

When the location comes through she realizes it’s not too far away. Casey considers changing into her running clothes and running there to meet Izzie, but she doesn’t want to look disheveled so she grabs her truck keys and heads out. 

 

She had to drive down this long single lane road to get here, and she was thankful that a car hadn’t come up the opposite way because with her big truck, she wouldn’t have had enough space to pull over. When Casey pulls into the dirt parking lot there are no cars around, no one walking around the track, no kids playing in the playground next to it. It was actually so secluded that it was kind of eerie, yet with all of the trees, it was also beautiful.

 

Before she got out she grabbed the blanket her dad insisted on putting behind the cab because the heater doesn’t work. She tucked it under her arm and headed over to the center of the track, where she spread out the blanket on a grassy area. 

 

Casey had no idea what direction Izzie would be coming from so she laid down on the blanket and looked up at the clouds passing by, and at the way the tree tops encircled the track. 

 

It was peaceful and quiet. Quiet enough that she heard Izzie walking up way before Izzie realized where she was.

 

She slowly sat up with her hands behind her, supporting her weight. As soon as she made eye contact with Izzie the butterflies that were already in her stomach since they decided to meet, felt like they got so much larger. All she could think was ‘wow she’s so pretty’ and ‘I really hope this isn’t just a terrible prank’ but “wow, she’s like, so so pretty.”

 

Izzie was wearing her normal workout clothes, a sweatshirt, running shorts, and her hair up in a ponytail; so why did it feel like Casey was seeing her for the first time?

When Izzie walked close enough, Casey realized Izzie was blushing. When she got within ear shot she realized she should probably say something. Something witty but cute, something that expressed all her hopes, dreams, and fears.

 

“Hey”

 

“Hi Newton” Izzie replied in the quietest, sweetest voice Casey’s ever heard.

 

“Hey” 

 

Izzie chuckled “you just said that”

 

“Sorry, I’m like, really nervous.”

 

“Why? Because of me?”

 

Casey nodded, and Izzie came over and sat cross-legged next to Casey. Far enough so they could see each other but close enough that Casey could feel the warmth radiating off of Izzie.

 

“Can I be completely honest with you?”

 

Again, Casey nodded.

 

“If seeing where this goes, ends with me not having you in my life, I don’t even want to try.”

 

As she watched confusion wash over Casey’s face, she continued.

 

“You’re like, literally, the best thing that’s happened to me. Possibly ever. I have someone in my life that will be excited with me when good things happen, and who will save me and make me feel better when bad things happen. I’d be an idiot if I let my feelings for you, hopefully our feelings for each other, cause weirdness with my favorite person.”

 

During this, Casey had turned bright red, and a smirk appeared and disappeared from her face. She doesn’t want to lose Izzie either. The weeks were they were fighting because of what Nick said were the absolute worst; and that was mainly because she couldn’t spend time with Izzie.

 

“I can’t lose you either. It feels like every other aspect of my life is falling apart.”

 

“Good, then stop being so nervous around me, ya goof. I’m still the same me I was before our trip for icees and before our forehead promise.”

 

“Can I ask you something? What do you think is the best case scenario, for us?”

 

“What do you mean? In what time frame?”

 

“Whatever time frame you want.”

 

“That’s vague Newton, please give me a time frame.” Izzie said laughing.

 

“Okay how about 6 months.”

 

“Best case scenario for 6 months from now is that we’re together, whether that’s as friends or more, I need you in my life.  Hopefully it’s more though, I’d really like to see where this goes.”

 

“I would like that too, and just so you know I ended things with Evan.”

 

“Oh Casey, I’m sorry, are you okay? I’m sorry you had to do that.”

 

“I’m okay, I was kind of a mess yesterday. He didn’t take it well. I talked it out with Sharice though, so I’m mostly okay for now. Now though, I’d like to focus on us.” As Casey said the last sentence she sat up and moved closer to Izzie and holding eye contact.

 

Izzie didn’t say anything but Casey could tell she was holding her breath.

 

“So, on my birthday before we were rudely interrupted, we made each other a forehead promise.”

 

Izzie nodded.

 

“I’ve been thinking a lot about that promise.”

 

“You have? Why?”

 

“Well, because, of what almost happened during that promise.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Casey’s voice was hardly louder than a whisper. “What I want to... I’m trying to ask is... can I kiss you?” 

 

“Yah Newton, I was starting to think you’d never ask.” 

 

The two girls smiled into the kiss, finally giving into weeks of anticipation. No longer having anyone keeping them apart or anyone to interrupt them. There was such desire in that kiss, it was intoxicating, and Casey never wanted it to end. But eventually they had to come up for air. When they pulled away they were both smiling again. Casey felt light headed and dramatically collapsed back onto the blanket with a huge smile on her face. 

 

“So,” Casey began “where exactly are we?”

 

“This is the park I used to go to a lot as a kid.  About a year ago they built another park nearby, that was more accessible and more updated, so people pretty much stopped coming down here. I still take my siblings here because it’s closer to our house, and I come here when I want to be alone.”

 

“So you’re not taking me out in the middle of no where to kill me and hide the body. Good good, I’m glad.”

 

Izzie laughed “no that’s definitely not part of the plan. It is nice to have some privacy though.” Izzie lay down next to Casey propping her head up on her arm. “Is this okay?”

 

“Hmm? Yah, it is a little distracting though.”

 

“It is? Well good, that’s the plan.” Izzie placed a hand on the side of Casey’s neck, and leaned over her to place another delicate kiss on her lips. “Sorry, I just really like doing that.”

 

“That’s alright. I really like doing that too.” As Casey pulled Izzie towards her again, this time the kiss was not delicate. 

 

“Did you really think I was going to kill you?”

 

“No, I didn’t, but I did have some suspicions that you were playing the long game to break my heart because of what happened with Nick.”

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I had no idea how nervous you were. I promise, I’m not trying to hurt you. I really like you.”

 

“Have you ever liked a girl, like you like me?”

 

“Like you? No, I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, which is terrifying. I think though, that maybe I had some feelings for a girl once, but I never told her about them. I’ve never kissed a girl before.”

 

“Cool, so that’s a first for both of us then.”

 

“Yah, it was nice. Way better than any of the kisses I got from Nick.”

 

“Yah, I agree, you kiss way better than Nick.”

 

Casey ducked away from a handful of grass that was being thrown in her direction, laughing. 

 

“Hey, not funny!” Izzie said, though she was laughing. 

 

“What, was that not the right response?” Casey got up and ran behind Izzie, hugging her from behind, mostly to keep her from throwing more grass her way. “Lucky for you, you’re the only one I want to kiss.” She whispered in Izzie’s ear before kissing her on the cheek and flopping back down beside her.

 

They spent the majority of the day at that park. Talking, joking, laughing, and playing. A couple times they raced each other playfully, to burn some excess energy off. 

 

When the sun started setting Izzie asked if Casey wanted to go watch a movie. They both didn’t want the day to end so Casey texted her dad to say she’d be out until curfew, and they went to see the new Lady Gaga movie “A Star is Born”. Holding hands the whole time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My girlfriend and I binged S1 and S2 in about a three day span, we loved the show and the direction the Cazzie story line was going, but I couldn’t get how I hoped S3 would start off out of my head. So I wrote it. This is the first fic I wrote and published, I hope you liked it! I really hope Atypical gets renewed for season 3!!


End file.
